1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to an image forming apparatus, an image forming method, and a computer-readable recording medium storing a print restriction program.
2. Description of the Related Art
A typical image forming apparatus forms an image on a sheet using a color material, such as toner or ink, for printing. As the color material is a consumable supply, a cartridge filled with the color material is mounted to the image forming apparatus. Then, the color material is taken out from the cartridge and used, and when the cartridge becomes empty, the empty cartridge is replaced by a cartridge filled with the color material.
In one image forming apparatus, when a certain amount of toner is consumed from a state that the toner cartridge is filled with the toner, a color print is restricted. With this image forming apparatus, until the certain amount of toner is consumed, printing can be carried out without restrictions.
Also, in another image forming apparatus, the toner consumption amount during a period of time specified by an administrator is calculated and displayed to the administrator. In this image forming apparatus, when the toner consumption amount is desired to be suppressed, a user intentionally restricts usage of the image forming apparatus.